


Always And Forever

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-25
Updated: 2003-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A gapfiller after the 'rough' scene in episode #210. Third person narrative.





	Always And Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The hands were tight around his neck, and they were squeezing, squeezing. His vision was going inky, punctuated by coloured dots swimming before his eyes. Desperately he reached up and curled his own fists around the man’s, pulling until his knuckles became white. 

“Cut it out,” He said as firmly as he could after being roughly released, breathing heavily to restore his calm as his hands were dropped beside him and the man sat up on his body, studying him. 

“You came here not knowing what was going to happen, that was part of the thrill.” He said to the boy knowingly. “It’s what made you hard.” He laughed slyly, moving his hands behind him so they covered the boy’s crotch. “You’re hard now just thinking about it.” It was true; remembering their first night together never failed to arouse him. “The danger,” he continued, leaning down on the golden boy’s young, supple body, having slipped his hands inside the pants that covered it modestly, caressing, teasing. “The excitement,” he breathed, his face only hair lengths away from his boy wonders. Rocking up and down he continued to stroke him, eliciting heavy breaths of both desire and pleasure from him. This was really getting Justin going, and just seeing him glassy eyed, dishevelled and so desperately needing to feel Brian on his lips, his skin, his soul, made Brian hard too. For the most innumerable time Brian wondered what was so enticing about the boy sprawled beneath him, writhing with pleasure from his touch. Was it some allusion to a fairy tale that had never been told? Brian didn’t know. All he knew was that now, he was in deep. Justin reached up forcefully and grabbed the quiff of hair that had been so impeccably and painstakingly styled to make it look like it had not been styled at all, and pulled Brian’s head backwards. 

“Fuck me,” he said, his breathing ragged. Justin never took control. Maybe it was time he did, Brian thought briefly. 

The older man slapped the hand away and pinned it beneath his weight, ripping off his sleeveless shirt a moment later to reveal his perfectly toned torso, just starting to glisten with the sweat of abandon. Then he swooped down on his prey and crushed his mouth to that of the golden boy’s, savouring the sweet taste of heaven that he had only ever found on the lips of Justin, no matter how hard he looked anywhere else. He could feel Justin’s tongue slipping into his mouth hungrily, as if the boy wanted to devour him. Brian broke the kiss for the most fleeting of moments which somehow still seemed to last an eternity, to remove his fresh-on trousers and under-pants. Collapsing back onto the body of his angel he slipped his hands once more into the sacred place, wriggling Justin free of the burden of under-wear. Then he grabbed the boy’s lithe, limber legs, lifting them up onto his strong shoulders, supporting him like he always would, but without regret or resentment. Rather he did it with a beautiful song in his rapidly thawing heart. 

And then, after the necessary precautions of rubbers and lubrication, he was inside, and they were connected in every way. He looked into Justin’s eyes and recognised the spark of insane lust there, gathering into creeping tendrils that would snake their way down Justin’s body, and then over his, entangling them forever, binding them. He felt the feral hand of yearning pushing him on, urging him to go faster, and he felt an animal like need to satisfy both himself and his irreplaceable lover boy. And so together they moved, two bodies irrevocably entwined, though the descending fall of night, illuminated by the twinkling of the distant stars. When at last climax was reached, Brian found their bodies separating physically, but realised that it was too late now to separate them any further. 

And so it was with graceful acceptance that he placed his body next to that of his angel, enveloping him in a cloud of protection which manifested itself physically as a pair of strong, strong arms, wrapping around him, 

Always… and forever.


End file.
